Talks
by HawkGirl 92
Summary: Homesickness, and a feeling of Change. Has a certain Hawk feeling down. Willa prep talk from an unlikely source be the key to cheer her up?


She sighed , as she perched on the Gargoyle back. Ever now and then propping her head up in a different hand to keep the one from going to sleep,  
  
Looking out it was midnight in the city , Gotham. How she ended up in Batman's territory was beyond her, oh well it did offer breathtaking views of the moon over the river .  
Tonight was hazy and muggy and the haze around the moon created a wonderful effect on the city. But her thoughts didn't seem to be on the scenery. In fact it seemed to be a million miles away , she sighed and switched hands once again and shifted her position. And nearly fell off the statue she was perching on when she heard a voice behind her  
  
" Why are you here?" it was cold , but then again when wasn't it  
  
'Geeee can't any one come and admire the views or is this an invite only place?" she shot back , he didn't answer big surprise ,"I came here to get a way for a while . Or is that not allowed?"  
  
" It's allowed " he said stepping closer looking out at the view she had been admiring  
  
" Is something wrong?"  
  
"No not really just needed to get away from metal and steel for a while smell air and touch something other than cold unfeeling metal." Came a reply  
  
"I see, " he said looking down at the figure ,  
  
" I like your city believe it or not reminds me of Home "  
  
"Does it now?" she turned back to look at him  
  
'Not one for words are ya Bats ?" she asked standing up , unfurling her wings to shake the cramp out  
  
'Not usually no "  
  
" I guess I was homesick. I miss my home, my friends, my family " she said rubbing her arm from the chill that set in  
  
'Understandable tell me about Thanagar "  
  
" Hmm what's there to tell , it was home, I worked like every one else , all tho we had our share of problems it wasn't that bad. If you could get over the fact we had wars break out almost every hour of the day , we go to bed at night hearing gunfire or what ever. I being in the police force. Hmph you be surprised what I have seen " she turned walking to the edge, Batman didn't fear her falling her wings would catch an updraft from the city below  
  
"What is bothering you Shayera?"  
  
" I don't know maybe I am becoming to used to the peace I hear at the I have nothing to keep my blood singing like I did on Thanagar, here I have to constantly watch my self, to keep from hurting others... can you understand ? Coming from a planet like mine where it was kill or be killed and then coming here I have to constantly keep my self in check. It's not easy especially for some one like me.' She explained sadly  
  
" you are not challenged enough" he said,  
  
'Maybe . But with the Boy Scout up there , I can't let loose and enjoy myself .Thanagarians lived for a good fight our life spans are extremely long. But here. I can feel a little bit of me die each day. " She sat back down allowing her legs to dangle off the building's edge  
  
" You have nothing to stimulate you , not like you had at home "  
  
" No. *Laughs* even Love on Thanagar was rough nothing was ever simple... you were taught from an early age . To rely on your self... that's another hard part for me. Here I have to rely on a team and BE part of a team. Everything I was taught cannot be applied here and it confuses me...I don't know if I am right or wrong... any more "  
  
" your mind is fighting with you each time you go into a battle isn't it. It's telling you to do what you know . Protect your self and go all out but you have to restrain your self in fear of Killing, which would look bad on them."  
  
' That's it in a nutshell. One of these days tho Bats something will snap and ." she shrugged the words weren't necessary  
  
" I believe in Time you will adjust to this life...as I believe you can over come you fears and doubts "  
  
"I ... that's just it Bats. If I give up . On what I believe... does that mean I give up on what I stand for?"  
  
"No it means you rose above what you stand for. Look at your life On Thanagar, how long did an average person live ?"  
  
"Hmmm. If they were lucky they lived out a rich full life tho usually maimed or scared from their years of battle , Parents most time would be with out children , or children with out parents... I .never mind. Siblings could turn against each other ,Their parents for nothing. It wasn't an easy life .' she said with a small shake of her head  
  
'Then count your self Lucky Shayera you have a chance to live out a full life. With people who respect you and in some ways admire you ."  
  
"Admire me? Why ?what's there about me to admire. I come from a planet where fighting is part of every day life , what's there to admire about that ?"  
  
"You are a strong person, in both mind and body. You are in a way lovely as well. And I know certain Green Lantern who would whole heartedly agree with me." She smiled at the mention of Lantern's name  
  
"I see you have feelings there as well."  
  
"What !.... No.. No... I just found that statement amusing" she said quickly  
  
"Shayera, you are a strong competent person capable of handling your self in any given situation, yes this life is an adjustment , but instead of looking at it as a bad one, perhaps you should look at it as a gift , you have been given a chance to do what n other Thanagarian has been able to have a life with friends and family . Have a life where you are not constantly looking over your shoulder, to have a life where you have a chance to live a long and wonderful life. There is nothing here to hold you back Shayera."  
  
" Perhaps your right... maybe I have been looking at it wrong. Maybe I do need to step back and reweigh my options ... it seems I have plenty more of them now " she said only when she turned around he was gone... smiling she whispered into the night air  
  
'Thanks Bats "  
  
" Your Welcome " 


End file.
